The present invention relates to a process for forming a pattern of fluorescent substance into the cell in the process of producing a fluorescent substance display device such as a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as “PDP”).
Recently various flat display panels have been developed strongly. Among those, PDP has attracted considerable attention. The PDP has been used largely for a display panel of a laptop personal computer, various electric score boards, and a so-called “wall-hanging television”.
Inside the cell of display panel of PDP, a fluorescent substance for displaying was sealed and fixed, the fluorescent substance emits color by ultraviolet lights generated in a gas sealed inside the cell by adding voltage.
As a process for forming a pattern of fluorescent substance, there has been employed a liquid photo resist containing dispersed fluorescent substances having each color. In order to improve the process for formation, the present inventor proposed a dry film resist (photo resist film) containing a fluorescent substance instead of the liquid photo resist (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.273925/1994). And in order to improve the fixing efficiency of fluorescent substance, there was provided a process for forming a pattern by using a laminated film of an acrylic resin layer and a photosensitive resin composition layer containing a fluorescent substance (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.69339/1997).
And in order to obtain the accurate and uniform pattern of fluorescent substance, there were proposed a process that the photosensitive thermoplastic resin layer was glued on the photosensitive resin composition layer by heating and pressing, and then it was exposed, developed and baked (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.199027/1997), and a process that a photosensitive element, which contains a photosensitive thermoplastic resin layer on a supporting film and a photosensitive resin composition layer containing a fluorescent substance thereon, was glued by heating and pressing in contact with the photosensitive resin composition layer containing a fluorescent substance on the PDP substrate, and then it was exposed, developed and baked (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.199030/1997).